projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian federal election, 2014
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Tom Woodlands | Sherry Matsuda | Martin Brooks |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Liberal | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 10 October 2006 | 6 July 2009 | 17 January 2003 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Lyndhurst, NS | Rijkens, TJ | Fairfax, FL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 65 seats, 36.40% | 74 seats, 37.67% | 8 seats, 7.50% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 74 | 67 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 7 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 6,391,695 | 6,963,925 | 897,932 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 35.52% | 38.70% | 4.99% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.88pp | 1.03pp | 2.51pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 50.98% | 49.02% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 3.74pp | 3.74pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jim Ronald Ralph | Jocelyn Storer | |- ! align="left"|Party | Democrats | Greens | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 August 2006 | 20 June 2013 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Contested Goulburn, KA (lost) | Contested East Lynn, NP (lost) | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 0 seats, 1.25% | 1 seat, 11.89% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 1 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 0 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,707,691 | 1,459,365 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.49% | 8.11% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 8.24pp | 3.78pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sherry Matsuda Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Tom Woodlands Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 20 September 2014 to elect the 150 members of the 18th Enderronian Parliament. They in turn elect the Prime Minister of Enderron. The incumbent Liberal minority government, led by Prime Minister Sherry Matsuda, was defeated by the opposition Social Democratic Party, led by Tom Woodlands, which formed a minority government with the support of the Enderronian Greens and independent Michelle Gallagher. Results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"|6,963,925 | align="right"|38.70 | align="right"| 1.03 | align="right"|67 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|6,391,695 | align="right"|35.52 | align="right"| 0.88 | align="right"|74 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Democrats | align="right"|1,707,691 | align="right"|9.49 | align="right"| 8.24 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="right"|1,459,365 | align="right"|8.11 | align="right"| 3.78 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|897,932 | align="right"|4.99 | align="right"| 2.51 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|574,029 | align="right"|3.19 | align="right"| 2.10 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democrats' | align="right"|'9,173,666' | align="right"|'50.98' | align="right"| 3.74 | align="right"|'74' | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"|8,820,971 | align="right"|49.02 | align="right"| 3.74 | align="right"|67 | align="right"| 7 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|17,994,637 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|150 | |} Independents: Michelle Gallagher }} }} }}